Bloody White
by StoryWriterFromTheDept
Summary: One Day Near Noticed How Empty The Place Is, After Exploring He Then Finds Out The Place Was Attacked...But By What? Death Note AU; Zombie Apocalypse Pairings: NearxMello, LightxL, BxA, MelloxMatt (Possibly more!) (May Contain OC'S, Just for the little group, and May contain Yaoi, and WILL contain Gore)


Bloody White.

A Normal day at Wammy's house could get quite messy when Mello, Matt and Near are faced with…Unwanted, Dangerous, Visitors.

I had been hearing a banging noise, not soft like the thump of a heart but not loud like a drum, just a banging noise I sighed softly and got up from my bed "Honestly, The one time I decided to sleep" I put in my contacts and blinked a couple of times before pulling open the door to find the halls completely empty, I stared around and quickly walked up the hall "Linda, where is everyone?" Linda stood there staring at me, eyes wide she collapsed and I paused and furrowed my eyebrows "Linda?" I walked up to her to see her passed out pale and…covered in red? "Linda?!" I asked more demandingly I felt an arm swipe me off my feet and I hit the floor on my back with a grunt "Ow" I grabbed my chest where I had been shoved I heard cursing and banging and realised someone was in the vent, I felt a heavy weight on me and I looked up "Who are you?" I asked shuffling under the weight the person snarled at me and leaned down.

"Get off me" I struggled they held me tighter, digging their nails into my palms I grunted softly and pushed at them with no success I lay still, they lifted my arm to their mouth and I yelped and struggled more "GET OFF!" I yelled hearing another bang I struggled more and kicked I felt the weight being lifted off and I gasped out and breathed, shuffling into a sitting position I scooted away and I saw someone was on top of the intruder "…M-Mello?".

"Come on idiot" I saw he had stomped the man's brains into the carpet and I just sat there wide eyed "Everyone's dead, you're lucky you're not fucking dead-""MELLO!" I heard someone yell, Mello spun around and got knocked back slightly by Linda "Come on idiot" Someone grabbed me and I turned to see Matt "Dude my dreams have come true" Matt cooed to me "Huh?" I asked "Zombies dude, Zombies. I saved Mello's ass because he was sitting there like 'Matt some bitch is trying to eat me' and it was just amazing!" I just stared at him blankly as he dragged me "What about L?" I asked quickly "He's in Japan, visiting his friend Light" Matt answered "…So…should we ring him?" Matt laughed at my question "RING HIM?!" Matt chuckled "What next? Let's go to the shops" Matt wiped the tears from laughter from his eyes "Very funny" he smirked at me "But we need food and medicine…so we do need to go to the shops, plus if there really is 'Zombies' won't we need weapons?" "Huh…I suppose" Matt shrugged "did ya get bitten?" Matt asked me quickly as Mello walked up to us.

"N-No I'm fine-" Mello grabbed my wrist harshly "Mello-" I struggled he pulled up my sleeves and turned my arms around "I told you I'm fine" he turned over my hands and looked at me with a raised eyebrow "…Matt he can't come" Mello shook his head "Why?" Matt pouted "I don't know how these Zombies act Matt, but Nears been clawed pretty bad…" Mello trailed off "Come on a few scratches won't hurt" Matt answered "if he gets sick, I'm killing him" Mello walked ahead and I just stood there wide eyed "Hurry up Zombie-boy" Mello called "Childish Comment" I called running along-side them.

When the sun had begun to set I turned to Mello with a smug smirk "See? I'm fine, not even sick" and this time I wasn't lying he huffed and I smirked "Sorry to burst your bubble, now do you have anything to defend yourself with?" I asked them they shook their heads and I sighed "We are so going to die" Mello grumbled "I won't, I played LOTS of video games, TO THE SUPER MARKET-"Matt began running towards a super market "Matt! Wait-"he kept running right into it "Well, Matt. I knew thee well" Mello answered I heard banging and a yelp, I sighed and began walking towards it "For fuck sake" Mello sprinted ahead of me and I walked in to the market to see several bodies, the stench making me cringe as I saw Matt on top of a shelf and swiping at zombies which where bumping into the shelf "HEY MELLS, NEAR" Mello face-palmed and ran to help as I stood back and admired the way Mello and Matt beat their brains in.

"Alright here" Matt passed me a bat and I raised an eyebrow "Fine, die" Mello snapped walking out from beside Matt, Matt wielded a metal bat and Mello had a wooden one and I seemed to have a strange cricket bat "Alright lets go shopping" Matt grabbed a cart and began riding it down the aisles "..." Mello sighed and followed closely, I gripped the bat hard and continued walking.


End file.
